


School's Hard, Man

by ahrupe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahrupe/pseuds/ahrupe
Summary: Short, sweet, dirty.Reader is studying for an exam, Lin helps her focus.





	

You ran your hands through your hair and sighed. Despite the fact that all of your notes were scattered on the bed you couldn’t seem to make sense of them. Checking to make sure you hadn’t woken Lin, you went back to studying.   
Law classes were fucking hard. Why had you chosen this path? You knew you would make a great lawyer, but you had a habit of burning yourself out. Lin had insisted you study next to him in bed, hoping that it would encourage you to go to sleep at a reasonable time, but you would be damned if you got anything less than an A on your exam.

You got about four more lines into your textbook before anger overcame you and you threw your pen at the wall.  
Lin gave a soft grunt, turning over and looking at you worriedly.   
“Sorry,” you muttered, “go back to sleep.”   
He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock on the nightstand. “It’s 3, what are you still doing up?”   
“I don’t know what I was thinking when I took these notes. They don’t make any sense, and now I’m going to fail this exam.”  
He sat up and scooted to sit behind you, his chest against your back, looking over your shoulder at your work. “They seem coherent.”  
“Fuck off, Lin.”  
He had seen you upset many times before, and didn’t even flinch when you swore at him.  
You turned your head to face him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I’m just having a rough time fixing this, and I keep-” He cut you off with a kiss, one you hadn’t known you needed. One hand held you in place while the other tangled itself in your hair, scratching gently at your scalp. You bit at his lower lip, holding on to his thigh for balance. He sighed and you broke apart, panting a little. You looked at the notes you had scattered, and found you were too aroused to be upset.   
Lin took advantage of your position and kissed the sweet spot right behind your ear, his hands traveling to your breasts. He rolled your nipples in between his fingers, sucking his way down your neck. You couldn’t help but moan, pushing your ass back against him. 

You were wearing an oversized shirt of Lin’s that ridden up your thighs, and he pulled it up to reveal your core.   
“You’re so wet already,” he whispered, lips close to your ear. You whimpered and bit your lip, nodding. He tucked your feet under his calves and guided your legs open, leaving you exposed. Your head fell back onto his shoulder in anticipation, but instead he began tracing patterns on the inside of your thighs. You started to reach for your clit but he grabbed your wrists, stilling them.   
“Not yet, mi amor. I’ll tie you up if I need to.” You were tempted to push him, but you needed his touch more. You let your hands fall to your sides. Lin swiped one finger over your slit, bringing it up to his mouth to taste.   
“Being so good for me,” he muttered, sliding his finger into you. You bucked forward and he wrapped one arm around your waist, holding you to him. He added another finger, pumping them slowly in and out. You gripped his thigh tightly, your other hand covering your mouth.  
“I want to hear you,” Lin said, curling his fingers to hit your g-spot. You let out a long, drawn-out moan that surprised the both of you, but spurred Lin into action. His hand moved faster and faster, and you turned to capture his lips.   
He looked into your eyes, your face contorted with pleasure. “Can you take a fourth?” he asked.  
When had he added a third?   
You must’ve spoken out loud, because he laughed before kissing you again. His thumb brushed your clit, and you felt your orgasm came out of nowhere. You saw stars for a moment before realizing that Lin had not slowed his pace.  
“Lin,” you panted, “I can’t-”  
“You can.”   
You had barely come down from your high when you felt another building. His lips attached to your shoulder again, and he bit your collarbone in time with a particularly fast swipe of your clit. Your mouth fell open and your hands flew to his hair, unable to do anything but pull it and moan as your second orgasm hit you, your legs shaking and vision whiting out.   
When you came back to yourself Lin was stroking your hair and kissing your jaw.  
You took a huge, shaky breath. “That was… intense.”   
“Mhmmm,” he hummed as you gave him a quick kiss.

“Does it make more sense now?” he asked gently, gesturing to your work.   
You were taken aback. You could finally see a pathway through your notes- an end goal, even. “Uh, yeah. It actually does. How did you…?”  
“You’re always horny when you’re angry. I learned that the fun way, during your entrance exams.” Your breath caught and you blushed as you remembered the way he had fucked you roughly against the wall in the bathroom right before your LSATs. You had left the bathroom confident, and had aced the test.  
He winked at you and laid back down. “Wake me up if you need my help again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got done with finals. Can you tell?


End file.
